Beauty
Schwankend stolperte sie den pfirsichfarbenen Gang des Wellnessbereiches entlang. Bunte Lichter tanzten flackernd vor ihren Augen und obwohl sie wusste, dass sie nicht real waren, hielt sie einen Moment inne, um ihre faszinierende Schönheit zu bewundern. Prompt verlor sie das Gleichgewicht, sodass ihr Oberkörper dem Boden gefährlich nahe kam. Mit den Armen rudernd, hastete sie drei schnelle Schritte nach vorne. Das Klackern Ihrer erst kürzlich gekauften, lila Pumps war nun lauter, nur kurz. Das war mal ne Party. Sie kicherte. Es gab Champagner in Strömen und diese bunten Pillen waren „Voll geil- Wuhu“, ''wie sie es ausdrückte. Einen Moment überlegte sie wie viele sie von den ''„Smileys“ und „Nightdreams“ genommen hatte, stellte dann aber fest, dass es ihr egal war. „YOLO!“, plärrte sie in die Nacht hinein und schwankte weiter gen „Duschlandschaft“. ''Hundertzwölf, -dreizehn, vielleicht auch –vierzehn oder war es doch die fünfzehn gewesen? Sie war zu zugedröhnt, um sich an die Zimmernummer zu erinnern. Verdammt coole Party, verdammt geiles Hotel und es tat gut ihre alten Schulfreunde wieder zu sehen. Warum war sie eigentlich gegangen? Noch bevor sie den Entschluss fassen konnte umzudrehen erhielt sie die Antwort ihres gelähmten Gehirns, so klar und rein, dass sie in jenem Augenblick dachte, die Wirkung der Pillen hätte nachgelassen. Es war wegen diesem Jungen, Daemon hieß er. Er ging in ihre Klasse, damals. Sein mysteriöser Tod war nun schon vier Jahre her, das war eine lange Zeit, aber sie hatte ihn nie ganz vergessen. Er war anders als die anderen. Sarah Miller war das beliebteste Mädchen der ganzen Oberstufe. Seitdem hatte sie sich nur wenig verändert. Ihr langes, blondes Haar und ihre solargebräunte Haut waren unverkennbar, „''einfach perfekt“, fand sie. Ihren bereits üppigen Busen hatte sie, dank einem Kilo Silicon, zu drei Körbchengrößen mehr verholfen. Vielleicht würde er jetzt auf sie stehen. „Nein, das würde er nicht.“ ''Der Verstand ist ein unsensibler Pessimist, denn ihr Kopf kannte die zerberstende Wahrheit nur allzu gut. ''Er ''saß immer alleine, ein Außenseiter. Es wäre unter ihrer Würde gewesen ihn anzusprechen. Vermutlich hätte sie ihn weiterhin ignorieren können, wenn er ihr keinen Grund gegeben hätte. ''„Er war nun mal Autist. Ihn interessierten keine Mädchen. Nur deshalb will er nichts von mir. Es liegt nicht an mir….“'' Doch dann'' kam Sie. Diese Mia oder Mira oder wie sie hieß, traf sich mit ihm. Er begann sie zu mögen. Das Mädchen war nicht halb so schön wie sie selbst und auch nicht übermäßig beliebt, was also wollte er von ihr? Eine brennende Wut umschloss ihren Geist, eine Wut die sie nicht zuordnen vermochte. Eifersucht?! Hart traf der Schlag, der Erkenntnis, ihre bisher ungebrochene Selbstachtung und Tränen füllten ihre Augen. Sie überlegte. Verzweifelt hatte sie ihr Möglichstes getan, um ihn zu bezirzen. Weite Ausschnitte, kurze Röcke- nichts. Er sah sie noch nicht einmal an. Mehrmals lief sie kichernd an ihm vorbei und gickste in hohen Tönen. Aus dem Augenwinkel erhoffte sie sich eine Reaktion und als er endlich den Kopf hob hätte sie am Liebsten laut aufgeschrien. Er blickte sie aus wissenden Augen von unten an und seufzte. Sarahs Lächeln verblasste. Ihre Mundwinkel sanken langsam und verliehen ihrem Barbiepuppengesicht einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Viele Jungs seufzten, wenn sie sie sahen. Das war nichts Neues, aber es war für gewöhnlich ein träumerisches, angenehmes Seufzen. Sie blickten sie an und Sarah konnte fast den Film, der sich vor dem geistigen Auge der Jungs abspielte, sehen. „Bähh Perversling! Glotz gefälligst wo anders hin!“,'' blaffte sie ihre Schwärmer meist an, insgeheim jedoch empfand'' sie einen gewissen Stolz. Sie brauchte diese Aufmerksamkeit. Daemon war der Einzige, der diese Situation vollständig erfasste und er war es leid. Es nervte ihn. Wie ein Erwachsener ein kleines Kind betrachtete schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf und seufzte abermals. „Wie kindisch“, ''schien sie in seinen Augen zu lesen und Scham stieg in ihr auf. Trotz der zeitlichen Ewigkeit, die zwischen damals und jetzt lagen, konnte sie sich bis ins kleinste Detail an alles erinnern. In bestimmter Weise war sie froh über Daemons Tod. Der Schandfleck in ihrem Leben war ausradiert, so wie Bauern des Mittelalters einen Ungläubigen ausgemerzt hatten und sie war der Gott, übermächtig und strahlend. Sie war der Mittelpunkt, immer, bei allem. ''Vielleicht musste er deswegen sterben. ''Der Gedanke war einleuchtend, logisch, soweit sie das in ihrem angeheiterten Zustand noch beurteilen konnte. Der Gang war fast zu Ende und krampfhaft überlegte sie, welche Tür die Richtige war. Ein Rattern ertönte, als sie mit beiden Händen versuchte zwei Türen gleichzeitig zu öffnen. Beide waren verschlossen, ebenso die nächste. Endlich glitt quietschend eine der Klinken hinunter und die Tür schwang zögerlich auf. Fast wäre sie über einen Mopp gestolpert und sie beschloss sich am nächsten Tag beim Hotelmanagement darüber zu beschweren. Der Raum war klein, wirkte höchst unluxuriös, aber die bunten Farben überdeckten ihren benebelten Verstand. Seitlich zur Tür befanden sich zwei hohe Schränke. Die ungewöhnlich aussehende Dusche erstreckte sich auf der Gegenseite. Der Mond schien sacht durch ein kleines Fenster im hinteren Teil des Raumes und beleuchtete diesen spärlich. Im weißlichen Glanz des Lichtes erkannte sie ein paar übereinander getürmte Eimer und einen Staubsauger. Die Wände bestanden aus kleinen, rechteckigen Fliesen in unterschiedlichen Brauntönen. Langsam kam ihr Verstand wieder zu sich. Die imaginäre Farbintensivität drohte bereits abzuflauen und sie in die dunkle, düstere Realität zurückzuschleudern und sie schnaubte verächtlich. Diese Nacht würde sie Spaß haben, in ihrer Welt, mit ihren Regeln. Die Wirkung ihrer kleinen Helfer ließ schneller nach als erwartet. Hastig wühlte sie in ihrem Büstenhalter. Sie wusste, dass sie noch welche hatte. Keiner wollte eine Pille. Sie waren alle zu spießig geworden, selbst ihre damaligen besten Freundinnen hatten Jobs, studierten oder hatten bereits Kinder. Lange Zeit hatte Sarah ihre Traumwelt aufrechterhalten können. Wenn man sich immer und immer wieder sagte, wie toll das eigene Leben war, glaubte man es irgendwann selbst. Doch dieses Klassentreffen hatte alles zu Nichte gemacht. Ihr Traum zerplatzte, wie eine Seifenblase und sie alle waren spitze Nadeln. Eine hätte ausgereicht um sie zu vernichten, doch es hatten alle zugestochen. Es waren ihre Blicke, das peinliche Schweigen, bis sie dann ein trauriges Lächeln aufsetzten und „Interessant“ oder „Ahhh“ murmelten. Sie erkannte Katy Hamalton, die Streberin mit der dicksten Brille, die sie je gesehen hatte und erfuhr von ihrem Medizinstudium. Damals hatte Sarah Zeigefinger und Daumen zu einem ''„L“ geformt und sich die Hand an ihre Stirn gehalten, wenn Katy mit hängendem Kopf zu den Spinden schlich. „Looser!“ Die Letzten werden die Ersten sein. Sie hatte sich wahrhaftig kein bisschen verändert, das stimmte, aber genau das war der springende Punkt. Alle hatten Erfolg, waren gereift, standen mitten im Leben und sie? Sie war arbeitslos, jobbte manchmal als Kassiererin und traf sich mit fünfzehnjährigen Kindern, um Drogen zu nehmen. Die Zeiten der Partys und des Rumhängens waren aus und vorbei. „Looser!“, dröhnte ihr inneres Ich. Panik überkam sie. Mit einem Ruck riss sie sich Top und BH vom Körper. Die bunten Pillen fielen zu Boden und sprangen in alle Richtungen. Ungeduldig warf sie sich nieder und krabbelte auf den Knien voran. Die Fliesen waren hart, es scherte sie nicht. Diese beschissene Einsicht, dieses Gefühl war unerträglich. „Oh Gott mach, dass es aufhört. Bitte mach, dass es aufhört!“ '' Ihr Verstand'' kramte unbeeindruckt eines dieser Selbstmordlieder heraus, von denen ihre Mutter immer so schwärmte. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht an den Namen der Gruppe erinnern, wollte es auch nicht. Sie schrie gedanklich gegen den Song an, doch die Texte bohrten sich tiefer in sie hinein, erfüllten ihren Körper mit einer so kontrastreichen Depression, zu ihrer Welt der Träume, dass sie sterben wollte. I don't care if it hurts I want to have control I want a perfect body I want a perfect soul I want you to notice when I'm not around You're so fucking special I wish I was special '' '' Ich wünschte ich wäre speziell, anders. Daemon war auch…speziell. In diesem Moment erblickte sie das winzige, ovale Ding in einer Fliesenfuge. Gierig schob sie sich den „Smiley“ in ihren mit Lipgloss verschmierten Mund. Die Sekunden, die bis zur Wirkung verstrichen, dehnten sich zu unerträglichen Stunden aus. Lustige Farbwirbel durchstreiften den Raum. Jemand hatte die Seifenblasenmaschine in ihrem Kopf wieder zum Laufen gebracht und sie lachte unbeschwert. Weshalb war sie nochmal hier? „Ach ja die Duschen sollten echt super sein.“ Sarah betrachtete den blauen Kasten an der Wand. Merkwürdig. Es gab weder eine gläserne Abgrenzung noch einen Duschkopf. Der blaue Kasten war lediglich mit einem gartenschlauchähnlichen Rohr verbunden. Achselzuckend stand sie auf und strich sich das zerfetzte Top und den BH endgültig ab. Die restlichen Klamotten folgten. Der Kasten besaß drei Knöpfe und ein kleines Display. Der erste Knopf war ein Kreis mit einem bis zur Hälfte einschneidenden Strich. Sie drückte ihn und aus dem Schlauch floss kaltes Wasser, was sie jedoch nicht zu stören schien. Die Drogen hatten ihr jegliches Gefühl für Kälte und Wärme genommen. Sarah schnurrte. Das Wasser roch so gut. Schäumend plätscherte es auf ihre Schultern herab und floss in wilden Bächen an ihr herunter. Das Prickeln auf ihrer Haut war angenehm und verschmolz mit den Polarlichtern, ihres gepeinigten Geistes, zu einer Wonne der Lust. Sie war da. In ihrer Welt gab es keine Trauer, kein Leid oder ätzende Spießer mit Job, nur sie, sie ganz allein. Auf dem Display, des Kastens, prangte eine Zehn und ein Wort, dass sie in ihrem Drogenrausch nicht lesen konnte. „Kon..“ '' Angestrengt kniff sie die Augen zusammen, doch die Buchstaben wollten einfach nicht stillhalten, tanzten vor ihrem Gesicht und verschwammen zu einem undefinierbaren Gewirr aus Farben und Formen. Sie gab es auf und drückte stattdessen im rhythmischen Takt auf den Knopf, der ein ''„Pluszeichen“ umrahmte. Der Kasten gab mehrere piepsende Töne von sich und die Zehn, des Displays wurde zu einer Sechzig. Das Prickeln auf ihrer Haut verstärkte sich und sie kicherte perfid. Der Duft wurde intensiver, besser. Die Schaumwolke um ihren Körper verdichtete sich zu einem schweren Kleid. Mit ihrer linken Hand fuhr sie sich über ihre Haut. Sie war weich und mit einem klebrigen Film süßer Gerüche umhüllt. Den Schlauch fest in ihrer anderen Hand begann sie zu summen. Mehr Erneut drückte sie den „Plusknopf“, heftiger, mehrmals, bis zur Hundert. Das Prickeln, der Duft war so atemberaubend. Bunte Brocken umschlossen ihre Arme, Beine, den Kopf-einfach alles an ihr und fielen funkelnd zu Boden. Mit einem feuchten „Klatsch“ ''schlugen sie auf und Sarah schrie vor Euphorie. Ihr Sichtfeld verschwamm. Ihr war so leicht, dass sie befürchtete davonzutreiben, als sie ein Quietschen vernahm. Der junge Hotelmitarbeiter stand wie gelähmt ihm Türrahmen, unfähig den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. ''Bin eben eine Granate. Sie setzte ein suffizientes Lächeln auf. „Na Süßer, Lust mit mir zu planschen? Bin auch ganz lieb.“ Stille. „Fräulein“, begann der Mann und atmete geräuschvoll aus, „Dies ist keine Dusche.“ Verworrene Gestalten umkreisten sie. Konturen lösten sich auf und verschwommen in einem Farbenmeer aus Fantasie. Die Stimme drang nur dumpf in sie ein, als wäre sie in Watte gepackt wurden. „Dies ist die Konzentrationsanlage, der Desinfektionsmittelsäure.“ Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang